Vinda Rosier
|grafika = RosierFB.jpg |urodziny = Przed 1927 rokiem |krew = Czysta |płeć = K |rasa = Człowiek |oczy = Zielone |włosy = Czarne |rodzina = * Rosier * Druella Rosier * Minette Rosier * Evan Rosier |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Rodzina Rosier * Armia Gellerta Grindelwalda ** Akolici Gellerta Grindelwalda |aktor = Poppy Corby-Tuech }} Vinda‘Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald’ First Look Includes Jude Law’s Young Dumbledore Rosier — czarownica czystej krwiRodzina Rosier została wymieniona w Skorowidzu Czystości Krwi powstałym na początku lat 30. XX wieku., żyjąca na początku XX wieku; lojalna wyznawczyni ideologii Gellerta GrindelwaldaThe 10 most must-see films of 2018, from the new 'Fantastic Beasts' to 'Mary Poppins'. Biografia 1927 We wrześniu, kiedy Grindelwald przybył wraz ze swoimi akolitami do Paryża, Vinda od samego początku była przy nim. Na jego polecenie zabiła mugolską rodzinę, aby mogli zrobić z ich mieszkania tymczasową Kwaterę Główną. Większość czasu spędzała u boku Grindelwalda i zawsze wykonywała każdy jego rozkaz. Bardzo możliwe, że Vinda już od samego początku była jednym z najwierniejszych zwolenników Gellerta. Wspólnie z Krallem i Abernathym, słuchała Gellerta, który opowiadał o swoich poglądach. Twierdził także, że nie uważa mugoli za zbędnych, a jedynie, iż są stworzeni do innych celów. Kiedy na jednej z paryskich ulic zauważyła siedzącą na chodniku zdesperowaną i płaczącą Queenie Goldstein, zapytała ją, czy wszystko u niej dobrze. Następnie zaprowadziła kobietę do Kwatery Głównej, w której poczęstowała ją herbatą. W pewnym momencie Vinda poszła po Gellerta, aby ten porozmawiał z gościem. Gdy mężczyzna pojawił się w pokoju, Goldstein wyciągnęła różdżkę w celu samoobrony. Grindelwald nie próbował jej zaatakować. Chciał jej tylko wytłumaczyć, co zawiera jego idea, a następnie pozwolił jej odejść. Vinda uczestniczyła w wizualizacji stworzonej przez Grindelwalda, którą ten stworzył za pomocą czaszki. Obraz przedstawiał Credence'a Barebone'a, który poszukiwał swojej biologicznej matki, a także przyszłe wydarzenia z życia chłopaka. Rosier była również obecna na zgromadzeniu w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange, podczas którego była odpowiedzialna za czaszkę. Kiedy nadszedł odpowiedni czas, Vinda przyniosła Grindelwaldowi przedmiot, za pomocą którego stworzył on wizję następnej wojny w świecie mugoli. Następnie Gellert, wykorzystując zaklęcie Protego Diabolica, wyczarował czarne płomienie, przez które musieli się przedostać ci, którzy chcieli być przy nim. Jednak nie każdy mógł bezpiecznie przejść, gdyż osoby niewierzące w jego ideę ginęły. Rosier razem z innymi akolitami (z wyjątkiem Kralla) przeszła przez płomienie i stanęła obok Grindelwalda. Chwilę potem Leta Lestrange rzuciła zaklęcie w stronę Vindy, w wyniku którego trzymana przez nią fajka wybuchła a ona sama poleciała do tyłu. Następnie Rosier deportowała się, aby rozpowszechniać ideologię Grindelwalda. Wygląd mały|Vinda trzymająca czaszkę-sziszę, podczas zgromadzenia w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange Vinda była drobnej postury kobietą. Miała czarne, spięte w niski kok włosy i zielone oczy oraz jasną cerę. Jej zmysł ubioru był gustowny i kobiecy. Pod czarnym płaszczem nosiła długą, ciemnozieloną sukienkę, do której ubierała hebanowe buty na wysokim obcasie oraz czarną tiarę. Podczas zgromadzenia ubrana była w czarny płaszcz z kruczoczarnym, szerokim pasem oraz w ciemnobrązowe spodnie i pantofle. Na głowie miała także czarną tiarę. Osobowość mały|lewo|234x234px|Vinda w paryskim mieszkaniu Vinda Rosier była tajemniczą i czarującą, ale również złą czarownicą. Wierzyła w ideę Grindelwalda, którą jawnie wyznawała. Była lojalna wobec Gellerta. Wspierała jego wizję dominacji czarodziejów nad mugolami. Ponadto, Vinda była uprzejmą i wyrafinowaną kobietą, która pomimo wyznawania złowrogiej ideologii, potrafiła okazać życzliwość innym. Udowodniła to, pytając się Queenie Goldstein o jej samopoczucie – kiedy ta samotnie siedziała na chodniku i była bliska rozpaczy – oraz zapraszając ją na herbatę. Jednakże działanie to mogło być motywowane chęcią powiększenia grona wyznawców idei Grindelwalda. Vinda była także bezlitosna i przebiegła. Nie bała się skorzystać z brutalnych i nieludzkich metod, aby osiągnąć cel. W szybki sposób i z zimną krwią zabiła mugolskie małżeństwo w ich własnym domu, aby przemienić to miejsce w tymczasową Kwaterę Główną. Magiczne umiejętności * Czarna magia: Rosier była obeznana w czarnej magii. Była w stanie wykorzystać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne do osiągnięcia swoich celów. Biegle posługiwała się zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Za pomocą tej klątwy, szybko i z zimną krwią, zamordowała mugolskie małżeństwo, aby Grindelwald mógł stworzyć z ich mieszkania Kwaterę Główną. * Zaklęcia: Vinda potrafiła zaczarować czajniczek w taki sposób, aby sam nalewał herbatę do filiżanki Queenie Goldstein. * Teleportacja: Rosier mogła samodzielnie korzystać z teleportacji. Po zakończeniu spotkania zorganizowanego przez Gellerta, deportowała się z mauzoleum. Etymologia * Imię Vinda ma pochodzenie hinduistyczne i oznacza dostanie wszystkiego. * Nazwisko Rosier odnosi się do upadłego anioła, uważanego za demona uwodzenia. Ciekawostki * Vinda wykazuje pewne podobieństwo do Bellatriks Lestrange. Obydwie były „prawymi rękami” potężnych czarnoksiężników (Vinda dla Gellerta Grindelwalda, Bellatriks dla Lorda Voldemorta), a także powierzono im pod opiekę dwa istotne obiekty (Vindzie czaszkę umożliwiającą pokazanie wizji przyszłości, Bellatriks czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff, która w tamtym czasie była horkruksem Voldemorta) oraz obydwie były zwolenniczkami idei czystości krwi. Jest też prawdopodobne, że Vinda i Bellatriks są ze sobą spokrewnione, gdyż nazwisko rodowe matki sióstr Black (Bellatriks, Andromedy i Narcyzy), Druelli to Rosier. * Jej różdżka widnieje w logo Wizarding Worldartykuł na Mugglenet - Meet the Wands and Wardrobes of “Crimes of Grindelwald” . Za kulisami * Vinda Rosier została zagrana przez aktorkę Poppy Corby-TuechFilmografa Poppy Corby-Tuech w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz de:Vinda Rosier de2:Vinda Rosier en:Vinda Rosier es:Vinda Rosier fr:Vinda Rosier ja:ヴィンダ・ロジエール pt-br:Vinda Rosier ru:Винда Розье Kategoria:Rodzina Rosier Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Zwolennicy Gellerta Grindelwalda